Eight Letters
by babykakashi
Summary: I love you has eight letters. As does bullshit.


**Eight Letters**

Sakura disguised her presence by putting a coat of chakra around her to cancel out her own. She leaned slowly, and quietly onto the door, ears pressed right against it, to hear what was going on inside her boyfriend's apartment.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, of course I do"

"No, Sasuke. Do you _love _ her?"

"…I…"

"She's nothing more than someone to satisfy her sexual needs, is she? HUH? TELL ME, SASUKE!" he raised his voice.

"Naruto, I…that's not it…"

"Yeah? Then why do you never listen to her and do what she wants to do? Why doesn't she ever feel comfortable around you!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I've seen you, Sasuke. Every time you two have a fight, you would always rush out and go to brothels. Don't even try to deny it"

"Naruto, I'm warning you. Stay out of our businesses"

"I'd be satisfied with you admitting what you're doing wrong, and just try your best to make Sakura happy. And you'd better do something soon too, or I'll beat the crap out of you," he warned.

"Like you can, dead last," he scoffed.

Shuffling feet were heard, and Sakura jumped out the nearby window as quietly as possible. She couldn't believe her ears. She thought that everyone was just jealous of their relationship when her friends started telling her that Sasuke was going around, finding hookers and prostitutes. How very wrong she was.

She ran to one of the many forests nearby, ran up a tree and cried to her heart's content. She checked her watch and it read 8:47. She was supposed to have finished her mission couple of hours ago, and was supposed to meet Sasuke for romantic dinner, followed by a romantic night.

Deciding to see if everything was true, she ran into town again, and headed straight for the lesser well known of the two brothels. As if on cue, Sasuke appeared in the distance, stomping angrily toward the brothel. He entered, and demanded, "The usual, please"

"Ahh, Sachiko is just taking a bath, perhaps you'd like to wait a few minutes?"

"No, I'll join her" It wasn't a request, it was a statement.

"Uchiha-sama, that's not allowed, just a couple of minutes. She should be ready soon"

"I'll just pay you extra, now let me through!"

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so delighted to see you here!" a sweet voice was heard. Sakura's lips tightened in disgust.

"Aa, I guess she's done. Please direct Uchiha-sama up please, Sachiko"

"Hai"

Sakura climbed the roof silently and slid a shingle aside.

"So, how do you want it tonight, Sasuke-kun?"

"Quick," he demanded.

"Of course, anything you want," her eyes mesmerized by his beauty.

Sachiko quickly undid his clothes, n he did the same to her. Sakura recovered the shingle in disgust, and left, her heart torn apart, fed to a paper shredder, then thrown into the fire.

She cried all alone in her room, heart wrenched from her body.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunlight crawled its way through the curtains, and onto the kunoichi's eyes. She opened them slowly, and squinted. Sasuke.

"Morning, lovely"

"Mmm" she replied monotonously.

"How was your mission? Was it smooth?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"It was good. Traveling back took a while though, as Jounouchi was injured"

"Aa, are you still tired?"

"A little…"

His smirk turned into a devilish smile. "Maybe," his hands snaked up her stomach, "I can help?"

"Sasuke…"

"I love you…"

Her breath hitched, and she stared into those onyx eyes. She suddenly felt shattered.

"Liar"

"What?"

"LIAR!" she screamed in his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you!"

"You're a heartless bastard, did you know that?"

"What are you talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about…Sachiko ring a bell?"

"Sakura, did you hear this from Naruto? He's just mad that we're not spending as much time as we used to," he said explained, as if this was amusing.

"No, I did not hear it from Naruto. No he's not mad; he's been the most caring friend I could ever have! And you, you are nothing compared to him," she huffed, anger boiling within her chest.

"Sakura, you don't know what you're saying," he reasoned.

"Yes, I do. I saw you with her last night. No one had an injury, we arrived back early. You don't love me, Sasuke. I'm merely here for your enjoyment!"

"…You've misunderstood," he tried to save the situation.

"You know what? Get out. GET OUT!" she screamed, eyes closed in frustration.

"Sakura, you don't know what you're saying. Was it a poisonous kunai?"

"AGHH! I've had enough of this! You've been feeding me all these stupid lies, even though everyone tried to warn me. And what's worse is that I believed you, all these years!"

"Sakura, they were not lies. I love you"

"Your definition of love is sex. Mind blowing sex"

"What! I've done so much for you!"

"I told you to get out!"

"No"

She launched her fist right at his face. The two collided and Sasuke was too shocked to say anything. He was looking at Sakura, wide-eyed, expressions clearly saying 'did she just punch me?'

She glowered at him, anger consuming her usual calm mind.

"Do I need to spell it out for you!"

She got up and shoved the raven-haired 19 year old out her bedroom door, and continued through to the entrance to her flat.

Coincidence had it that Naruto decided to take his weekly visit at that moment, and was standing right at the doorway as she wrenched open the door.

"What's going on here?"

"I saw HIM at the fucking brothel! You were right. All of you were right about this bastard!"

"..Sakura…"

"Naruto, listen to me…she's just unstable from her recent mission…"

"No, Sasuke. You listen to me. You stay away from Sakura-chan, or you'll be reported for harassment. Now get out of here!" With that, Sasuke took his leave.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She collapsed from feeling too many emotions at one time, and bawled in Naruto's arms.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It's ok…" he soothed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There you go. Sorry that this wasn't read over again, or editted in any way. It was a quick fic to get out of my system, and the angstiest fic I'm ever going to get. I suddenly had this urge to write something mean about Sasuke, making him a nasty character, not that he isn't already in my opinion. To Sakura, anyway. Anyway, you can interpret how this ends anyway you want. If you're a SasuSaku lover, then you can pretend that Sasuke saw the error in his ways and Sakura found the heart to forgive him. If not, he can go and find Itachi once again, resulting in his life being taken away from his only living relative left on the face of the earth.

I'm hoping this will have gotten my angst about Sasuke out, and I can write fluffy stuff about Sakura and Neji once again.

I also have another idea for Prince of Tennis, if anyone is interested. It should be a one shot, if not a short story. I'll also be going around, re-reading NejiSaku fics to get inspiration to start my two ideas. 'Till next time, and let's hope it doesn't take another 5 months to get another fic out.


End file.
